blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 55: You're on Tap
Kei sits there as the others wonder if he’s okay. Shigure quietly works on his wounds. Mai: So Kei’s okay, and Shigure unlocked her powers? Yui: (Nodding) He’s going to be out of commission for a little bit, but he’ll be alright. Kei: (Wincing) Sorry about all of this. Yuka: You’re alive and well that's all we can ask for. Kei: Yeah, me too. (Winces) Easy, Shigure! Shigure: (Nervously Laughs) Sorry, still new at this. Kei: So bring me up to speed. Yuka: Well the two people who attacked you are dead. And we avoided losing Rie… Rie: …(stays quiet) Kei: Well, thanks all the same… Isao: You’re welcome. Kei: Which reminds me, why are you here? Yuka: Well he was the one who saved Rie. The criminal had me in a bind so I couldn’t risk shooting him. Kei: No, I got that, and I’m thankful, but why is Isao here? Isao: I had heard of your distress. Kei: ...word travels fast, I guess… Yuka: It happens (shrugs) Kei: Then I take it Isao is going to be the one helping you all then? Shigure: Under no circumstances can I allow Kei to go into battle in his state. Yuka: We are going to need all the help we can get since you’re out of commission Kei. Kei: Sorry about this. Yuka: Don’t beat yourself up Kei. There isn't anything you can do right now but recover. Isao: We will be dealing with another member of the branch who wanted to take Kei out to start, but his bumbling idiots failed at that task. Kei: I take it you know this person, then Isao? Yuka: Idiots is a NICE term to use… Isao: Yuka is correct. Yuka grumbled angrily remembering the men they had to fight. Mai: Let’s just leave it at that. Isao: We’ll be dealing with number twelve. He’s all business. Kei: Business you say? Isao: If someone doesn’t do their job, he cuts them off. So we did them a great service, because he would’ve killed them. Yuka: Well then he will be more competent than the majority of people we have fought. Isao: I have my own issues to settle with him. Kei: Do you know where this guy is? Mai: I’m sure he’ll make himself available sooner or later. Yuka: And when he does...He’s going down. Mai: Seems like has a very business-like approach to these sorts of things. Yuka: It does… Isao: Either way, this man will not care about anyone’s well being. Kei: Well, sounds like he’ll be fun to deal with. Shigure: Are you okay with us asking for your help? Mai: We’d be happy to help Shigure. After all, we can’t just let this guy get away with hurting Kei. Yuka: ...You guys went as far as accepting me as family…(blushes) The least I can do is fight to protect you… Shigure: Either way, Its going to be weeks while I work on healing him. He’ll be able to make a full recovery, but with these new powers of mine… Yuka: (softly) At least your powers help instead of hurt. Shigure: Well, if you ever need help, I can certainly help with something. Mai: If we ever get a scratch, we’ll let you know. Isao: Yuka, Mai, did they say anything about their boss, whether he was around or not? Yuka: ...I don’t really recall if they did or not… Isao: We’ll have to wait for something to happen then. Mai: Sorry, Isao, we just didn’t hear anything. Isao: Its alright. I’m not too worried. The most essential thing is Kei’s recovery. Yuka: ...Right Kokoa comes in to the room. Kokoa: I imagine you’ll be staying with us tonight Isao? Isao: If you would please, ma’am. Kokoa: Such a gentleman. We’ll get a room ready for you. Kokoa walks out of the room. Kei: So much for just a family reunion. Yuka: Things are never easy. Kei: That much is true. Isao: Mai, Yuka, I’ll be relying on your strength with Kei out of commission. Mai: Leave it to us. Yuka: Not a problem. With that, the gang splits up to go about their business, leaving the others to do as they need, Kei and Shigure are left alone so she can tend to her wounds. Rie follows after Isao. Mai and Yukai are joined by Yui. Shigure: How are you feeling, Kei? Kei: I’m definitely sore, that’s for sure. Shigure hands begin to glow and she begins working on several different wounds. Kei: Nngh… Shigure: You have to stay still Kei. Kei: Its tough when its like being pricked by a bunch of porcupines. Shigure: I know its going to feel awkward, but you have to stay still. Kei: I’m trying, honest. She begins to quietly work again. Kei: I’m just glad Rie is okay. Shigure: The others are strong, don’t worry too much. Rie follows Isao to the kitchen. Isao: Can I help you miss? Rie: Listen, thank you for helping me. Isao: It was my pleasure madam. Rie: I know I’m not strong, but… Isao: My dear, people don’t have to be strong. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rie: But then what can I do? Isao: Your brother, he’d be willing to train people. Rie: You think I should learn self-defense from my brother… Isao: Is there a problem with that? Rie: No, I just...I don’t think he’d… Isao: I’d be surprised if he didn’t. Rie: Really? Isao: Brothers are really kind, Rie. I think he’d be willing to help you. Isao quietly leaves Rie to her thoughts. Mai, Yuka and Yui stand in the backyard. Yui: Was nice to just have a family reunion where all of us got together again. Mai: To no surprise, there’s some craziness happening. Yuka: This craziness is going a bit too far though. Yui: How is Rie doing anyway? Mai: She’s a bit shaken up, but then again who wouldn’t be after a near death experience. Yui: ...I can understand that. (Looks down) Mai: Sorry, Yui, wasn’t trying to bring that back up. Yui: Its alright. Yuka: (looks down depressed) It was my fault she is like that right now...If only I hadn’t missed. Mai: Its not your fault, Yuka, either one of us would’ve hesitated. Yui: (Nodding) Agreed. Especially so because she was our sister. You did what you could. Yuka: (sighs) She still shouldn’t have been in that situation in the first place...I could have prevented it. ???: Its not your fault. They turn to see Rie had joined them. Rie: I got selfish and I should’ve known better that I was getting into such a dangerous situation. Yuka: (looks away dejected) … Yui: (To Rie) You got to learn the same exact lesson I did. Rie: I did. And I want to apologize to you, Yuka. For putting you in such a dangerous situation. Yuka: Don’t worry about me...I can handle myself just fine I was more worried about your life though. Rie: You won’t have to worry much longer. I’ve come to a decision. Mai: Rie…? Rie: I’m going to learn self-defense from Kei. Yuka: Well that’s a start. Mai: Rie, do you understand what you’re saying? Yui: (To Yuka) For Rie, its a major change, its saying she’s willing to give up being ‘fashionable’ for the sake of being able to defend herself. Yuka: Well its still a good thing...I have a feeling that this family is going to be under fire for a while. Rie: Yuka is right, I can’t just sit by and hope everything will be okay. I’m going to have to take my safety into my own hands. Mai: Well...if Kei is okay with it...I can’t say no. Yui: We can learn together Rie! Rie: Kei has been teaching you too? Yui: (Nodding) Yeah! Rie: Well, please treat me well. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter